Benimaru Eragon
Benimaru Eragon '''is a guild mage from the ??? Guild. He is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, using the powers of the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. He is known as "The Hawk" due to his affinity with flight. In reality, he is much better known for his impressive strategies. Appearance Benimaru has the appearance of a handsome, yet very laid back individual that is in his late teen years. His most distintive features are his sharp eyes, which are said to peer deep into one's soul. He also has his hair styled into a wierd looking pompadour that is colored a bluish black. He has a slim but very fit physique with a tall stature, a feature that is affiliated with most dragon slayers. In his debut appearance, Benimaru wears an outfit that resembles a modified purple japanese gakuran uniform. It is donned with golden accesories; consisting of a heart and a "peace sign". Along with that, he wears golden bracelets on the cuffs of his jacket. The jacket itself is opened midway, revealing Benimaru's pectoral region. Underneath that jacket is a gray, short-sleeved shirt. Personality Benimaru is a comical, wisecracking, ladies man. He is constantly flirting with many women, using his various pick up lines that he got from various magazines. Benimaru also has some perverted tendencies, like trying to take a peek in the the female side of the Guild's hotsprings area. When he isn't doing such tasks, he is always out training in order to find various ways to cast spells. History Synopsis Equipment Abilities and Powers Benimaru is a talented individual who like most dragonslayers, use hand-to-hand combat. He usually relies on strategy and convenience rather than brute force to fight his battles. However, this doesn't mean that he isn't worthless in direct combat. Overall his skills are compared to an Average S-Class mage. Natural Abilities '''Unarmed Combat Master: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Speed & Agility:' Enhanced Durability: Born Genius: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Immense Magical Knowledge: Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: 'Benimaru is a second generation Sky Dragon Slayer, granting him the ability to manipulate air in the manner of a dragon. Unlike other notable Sky Dragon Slayers, Benimaru has developed the magic to have more offensive capabilities, while retaining some of the support elements that it originally had. With this he can make his attacks hit with blunt, powerful force or sharp, precise attacks. *'Sky Dragon's Roar: A standard attack that all dragon slayers should possess. By inhaling air, Benimaru is able to expel a powerful gust of wind that hits with concussive force. This has enough power to effortlessly penetrate through a few sturdy stone buildings. *'Sky Dragon's Claw: '''A standard attack that is universally used by dragon slayers. By channeling the air in his body, Benimaru's leg is engulfed by a shroud of air. With this, he unleashes a kick that has been augumented with a strong gust of wind. Benimaru also uses this to propell himself from place to place. **'Sky Dragon's Long Claw: 'A variant of the Sky Dragon's Claw. Benimaru unleashes the pent-up air, shooting a wave of high-pressured air. It has the ability to make a clean cut on an unarmored target, albeit they aren't using any protection. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack: '''Benimaru generates a stream of high pressurized wind on both arms. Then the air catapults Benimaru into the air, thanks to the explosive force behind the stream. Forming into the shape of wings, he whips them on onto his target, evicerating them. Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Males